


Quake

by theackles



Series: Quake [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Bottom Dean, Daddy Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Scared Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3442286/chapters/7546877">Drift</a>, Dean and Cas find their happy. It's the rainbow after a storm, but another storm, larger and more vicious, has yet to come.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7K28ItF8u6Y&t=17s">Trailer</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I couldn't stay away for long. I finished writing the first chapter and was too excited to wait to write a few more, so I'm posting it. I worked today and I am worn out, but I love you guys so much, I figured, hey, why not? ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the very first chapter to Quake!
> 
>  
> 
> **Sidenote: Dean is now 21, Sam is 19, Cas is 27.**

_6 years later_

Anna hums, voice high pitched and lovely as she sways down the sidewalk of the familiar neighborhood. The sun is still climbing in the bright blue sky, barely covered by any clouds. Birds chirp in the trees, brightly colored and full of life. Everyone sitting out on their porches wave as she walks by, only stopping her continuous hum to say hello.

Her bright red ponytail swings with the kick in her step as she turns into the long driveway, two cars blocking in the familiar black Camaro. One she recognizes as Gabe’s, the other as Mary’s car.

She tightens her hold of the warm, white box in her hands as she climbs the steps of the porch. She only knocks twice, lowering her hum as she looks around at the familiar house. Soft yellow, with a brown roof. There’s berry bushes in front of the porch and the bottom bedroom window – Mary planted them, giving her an “excuse” to come visit more often.

The city is far off in the horizon now, a 30 minute drive. You can hear yourself think out here, and the air is pure with the sweet smell of the contents of the box and the apple trees.

The door swings open and 19 year old Sam opens it with a smile, floppy hair in his eyes and curling up around the edges. “Hey, Anna!” He grins down at her, already taller than everybody here. “Anna’s here, guys!”

Along the welcoming stream of hello’s, there’s the grumpy, “About damn time!” through them all. It makes her laugh as she walks in, immediately going straight where the entry way opens up into the living room. If you go left, it’s the kitchen and dining room combo. Right is the hallway towards the bathroom and two bedrooms.

Inside the living room, there’s familiar faces crowding by the fireplace. The windows are open and the soft breeze from outside drifts in. The curtains are pulled back from the patio door, bringing in even more light to see everyone’s face.

Sam is right behind Anna as she walks around everyone to hand the warm box down to Dean, swollen and 4 months pregnant with his newly aching legs stretched across Cas’ lap. Dean grins as he takes the box and opens it. He plucks the biggest homemade doughnut doused in chocolate in there and takes a bite out of it.

He moans around it, “You’re a blessing.” He groans. “Never leave.”

Anna laughs and thanks him – her grandmother’s doughnut recipe was tweaked ever so slightly by Gabe, and she’d managed to whip some up for Dean’s sweet tooth.

When Dean started throwing up every cheeseburger and milkshake he put in his mouth about 4 months ago, Cas was the first to rush down to the nearest pharmacy to pick up pregnancy tests. When they all turned pink, he made an appointment with a doctor. It was a surprise but a blessing, and everyone got excited – especially Mary, her first grandchild, and Gabriel, who wanted to cook Dean anything he and his baby wanted to eat. According to Gabriel, Dean isn’t going to put anything in his mouth other than Gabriel’s food because the baby needs to come out knowing what’s good – his words.

In a few days comes the appointment that finally gives it all away – a boy or a girl. Mary wants a girl she can spoil, Sam wants a boy for  no particular reason, Gabriel wants a boy to make him a “mini Gabe”, Anna couldn’t care; she just wants a healthy baby. Cas is on that same boat, while Dean wants a little girl to spoil.

The smaller room down the hallway is going to be the nursery. The walls are still white and it’s still barren. Dean is itching to fill it with something, even just a rug and a lamp. He still hates feeling this _girly_ , but after 6 years of being an Omega and having supportive people around, he sort of doesn’t care anymore.

When Dean licks his fingers clean, he lets everyone else have their pick from the box. Gabe takes two lemon ones, leaving one for Cas because Cas will literally rip his head off if he eats them all. Sam takes a plain cream one with sprinkles – that wuss.

“So, are you excited?” Mary grins over her cup of steaming tea. She's been asking the same question since they found out and likely will be until the pup gets here, probably even after, too.

Dean nods sleepily, a dopey smile on his mouth as he situates himself in Cas’ lap. Cas curls his arm around Dean’s shoulders and holds him close. Dean inhales the rainy smell of the skin at the base of Cas’ throat and shoulder, feeling the heaviness of tired blanketing over him.

“In a couple months you’re going to start nesting, you know. I can’t wait!”

“Shuddup, mom,” Dean groans, pawing her away when she leans over from the armchair to brush his hair.

“I’m just saying! It’s going to be adorable – you gathering up all your favorite linens and things.”

“Mom! Stop,” Dean glares (half) playfully from Cas’ shoulder and closes his eyes.

“What about you, Cas? You excited?”

“Of course,” Cas laughs at Mary’s wide, green eyes; identical to Dean’s. “You know, I don’t think I can wait for Dean to start stealing my shirts, either.”

Dean slaps Cas’ chest and grunts. “You’re a dick,” he mutters, clawing for the checkered quilt thrown over the back of the couch. He pushes at Cas’ chest as he stands on his swelling feet, stumbling for a moment before he gets enough balance to stomp towards their bedroom.

Cas chuckles quietly and stands. “If I don’t check on him I’ll upset him.” Cas says quietly, turning to everyone. “Gabe, why don’t you take everyone into the kitchen and get started on lunch?”

“Sure thing,” Gabe grins, standing to slap Cas on the shoulder as he heads towards the archway for the kitchen. Everyone smiles as they pass, Mary smiling guiltily as she quietly apologizes for getting Dean upset.

Cas laughs and shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it – you should see how fast he upsets himself when he watches those animal commercials.”

Mary stifles a laugh and continues to the kitchen. Cas turns with a soft sigh and heads for the bedroom where the door is shut, but not locked. Inside, Dean is under the quilt on his side facing the window. Cas gently climbs onto the big bed, curling around Dean to be the big spoon.

“Hey,” he hums into Dean’s hair.

“Go away, Cas,” Dean grumbles, but makes no move to push him away. “Go be a bully like my mother.”

Cas rolls his eyes and nips at Dean’s ear, hoping to get some sort of emotion other than sadness and anger out of him. “She was just teasing. She’s happy for you.”

Dean huffs and rolls over to snake an arm around Cas’ torso, but his growing belly gets in the way of true cuddling. “I’m tired of being fat already,” Dean mumbles into Cas’ neck, where he can reach.

“You’re not fat,” Cas splays a hand over Dean’s stomach, smoothing his thumb over the thick material of the 1X sweater Cas bought him when all of his old ones ceased to fit. He got it larger so it’ll fit as he continues to grow. “You have an actual pup inside you, growing, stretching. You’re giving her life.”

“I’m giving her life but she’s giving me an appetite and extra weight I’m gonna have.” Dean grunts. “Hey, you said her.” Dean looks up and grins. “Do you want a girl?”

“I want you to be happy.”

Dean rolls his eyes and hooks a leg over Cas’ hip. “Don’t be cheesy, I’m serious.”

Cas sighs and purses his lips. “Yes, I think having a girl would be good. Refreshing, perhaps. I could see teaching her to cook with Gabriel around, plus I’d like to imagine a little girl with black hair and green eyes, or perhaps blonde hair and blue eyes. I’m hoping she’ll have that splattering of freckles like you do, across your nose.”

Dean blushes deeply and burrows deeper into Cas. “Shuddup.”

“I believe she’ll more than likely have your wits, though. I don’t think any child of ours will be able to escape that.”

Dean scoffs. “She might be a bookworm like you and antisocial.”

“I’m not antisocial.”

“I beg to differ.” Dean grunts into his chest. “I was thinking Emma, maybe.”

“I like Grace.”

Dean hums, “Emma Grace.”

“Of course your name would go first,” Cas wits, playfully scoffing, although his hands are smoothing up and down the length of Dean’s back.

“Um, duh, I’m the one carrying her. She’s giving me sensitive teeth, okay? When you go through this, then we can talk about whose name goes first.”

Cas chuckles and kisses Dean’s head, picking up a soft hum. He doesn’t mean to, but he lulls Dean right to sleep without any further words, or actions. The only signs he gets is Dean’s body going slightly limp and the soft snores escaping his mouth. He knows Dean hasn’t gotten much sleep lately, with all the stomach aches and his frequent need to pee.

Cas slips out of his arms easily enough by sliding one of those long, fluffy pregnancy pillows – courtesy of Mary – in his place. It molds with Dean’s belly and Dean moans as he burrows into it, sighing happily when Cas pulls the quilt up to his shoulder.

He enters the kitchen to see Gabe whisking something vigorously, whistling loudly as Mary, Sam, and Anna talk amongst themselves – probably about baby showers, although that’s really not for another 3 or 4 months. It’s just been the topic recently. That and baby names.

Cas picks up a wooden spoon and starts on something Gabriel has laid out – it’s some sort of chicken and gravy and vegetables. It doesn’t sound like anything Dean would eat, but Gabriel swears he actually heard Dean say the word _broccoli_.

“Where’s Dean?” Mary asks from the dining table, glancing around for him.

“He fell asleep,” Cas informs her, grabbing the tray of battered chicken slices and sliding them into the oven. “Which is good, I believe, because he hasn’t been sleeping well these past few nights. He’s up and down too much.”

“It all comes with the pregnancy. When she’s finally here, you’re going to be the one up and down, changing diapers and rocking her to sleep – you know that right?” Mary grins, eyes twinkling.

Cas grins, too, because even though it sounds tiring already, and when Dean’s awake with an upset stomach, so is Cas rubbing the ache away, he’s excited to be a father. He’s excited to change stinky diapers and rock her to sleep with a bottle in her mouth at 3 AM while Dean sleeps restfully in their bed.

It’s been the best 4 months, although probably not for Dean, of his entire life – with the exception of those months where Dean first became his. Ever since then, everything had started falling into place.

Shortly after Mary divorced John – which had been stressful on Dean and Sam, who often stayed with Dean and Cas in Oklahoma while Mary found a house near them and finally signed the divorce papers, Mary ended up buying a quaint little house for her and Sam in a neighborhood just out of reach of the city.  Explaining why they moved to Sam was a little harder, but he understood, and after he found out that John emotionally abused Dean, he really didn’t want a whole lot to do with John, either.

Mere months later, Mary signed away her hold on Dean. Until Dean turned 18, Cas would be responsible for him. It would be better that way – being Dean’s True Mate, Cas knew what was better for Dean now better than Mary would.

Almost two years passed with Dean living in Cas’ house in the city, everything going domestic and calm, until Dean began to loathe the city and everything in it. That’s when the talk of children came up – Dean didn’t want to raise kids in a house in the middle of such a big, open city. It’s too loud and too dangerous.

Cas, strangely, agreed. Being the Alpha of that section of the city, he managed to get a few discounts on homes. They found one in a perfect quiet, little neighborhood in the suburbs. Anything further away was out of territory. It’s a cute little pale yellow house with a tan/brown roof and a bay window. Two bedrooms with the option to add on, a large kitchen for Gabriel’s experiments and Cas’ family dinners, and possibly for holidays one day, and a big living room for the big family Dean hopes to have.

With Mary and Anna’s help, everything got decorated to a T. It’s mostly modern, with a splash of cozy, old country that Dean grew up in. The walls are tans and warm hues, with warm wooden floors and creamy accents on the baseboards. Cas thinks he likes it more than his old home, which he rents out for the extra money, even if just because Dean smiles wider and sleeps better with the quiet around them. The only thing that can be heard is the chirping of crickets or maybe old Mrs. Kennedy’s poodle when she has to use the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Not long after the house, they finally, actually tied the knot (no pun intended). They got married in a simple church, Dean in a white tux and Cas in a black one. Everything was simple and white. As far as Dean and Cas were concerned, they bonded that night during Dean’s second heat. Now they were just making it official.

Cas is happy, Dean is happy – heavy with it, even (literally), and their life is perfect.

Although, only for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter! Woo! I can't wait to hear from you all and I have a bunch of rants I need to let out of my system so I'll see you all down there.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!
> 
> And I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the HUGE rant I have down there. It's a short chapter and the length you think you see on the scroll bar is my rant. It's detailed and you don't have to read it. 
> 
> And in case anyone has forgotten the update schedule:
> 
>  
> 
> **Sunday, Monday, Tuesday.**

Dean wakes up and grunts. Something woke him, and he isn’t sure what. He curls his arm tighter around Cas’ torso, naked and warm under his skin, willing himself to go back to sleep when he feels it again.

This time, his eyes snap open. He goes tense as he waits for it again, counting the seconds before there’s another one. Kick.

“Cas,” he whisper-shouts, being careful not to move. He feels it again, harder, and he jumps. “Cas!”

Cas grunts, “What,”

Dean grabs Cas’ hand before he falls back to sleep and shoves it under his shirt, against his rounded belly, and makes sure all Cas’ fingers are splayed over the area that he can reach. Dean waits for it, hoping Cas doesn’t start snoring again, when the baby kicks again. Cas’ fingers flex against his stomach and Dean looks up to see Cas now propped up on his elbow and staring down.

“She’s moving,” Dean whispers, eyes wide and suddenly teary as she squirms around again. Cas flexes his fingers again, and she bumps against it. Little movements, hardly there at all, but when you’re so used to silence and nothing at all, it’s something huge.

Suddenly Dean’s crying, tears streaming thickly down his cheeks as he curls into Cas, feeling his fingers flex and smooth over the skin, rubbing circles into the growing bump that she responds to, even just faintly.

Dean falls back to sleep when she finally settles, but Cas’ hand never moves from under his t-shirt.

>>

When he wakes again, it’s to his alarm telling him to get up and get dressed for the doctor’s appointment to check his progress.

His doctor is an Omega woman named Jody Mills. Dr. Mills is a specialist, specifically for male Omegas who do fall pregnant. She’s expensive, and Dean’s sure after he has the pup, his bill for it all is going to be outrageous, but it’ll be worth it as long as Dr Mills keeps him/her healthy.

Dean dresses in one of his smaller sweaters that are just a bit bigger than his stomach, and a pair of his jeans that still manage to fit. When he comes into the kitchen, Cas outstretches his hand and drops Dean’s prenatal vitamins into his palm. Dean places it on his tongue with an eyeroll as he grabs a small glass and pours orange juice into it. After he takes it and washes it’s nasty taste out of his mouth, he watches Cas cook. It’s a morning routine by now – wake up, have Cas shove those huge pills into his face, and then watch him cook.

They only have an hour before they have to leave for the appointment. The actually appointment isn’t for another hour, but she’s on the far side of the city and it’s going to take every second they have to get through traffic and travelling time.

As they eat, Cas taps in the table to grab Dean’s attention. When Dean looks up, Cas’ eyes are wide and he’s gulping down a piece of his food before he says anything, “I like Claire.”

Dean smiles fondly. “I like that one, too.”

“Emma Claire Winchester-Novak,”

“I think I like Emma Claire Novak-Winchester better,” Dean says. They had never really decided on which way their last names would go, but Dean always liked Cas’ going first. It just had a better ring to it. Cas smiles at him across the table and reaches out to grab Dean’s hand. He rubs his thumb over the back of it as he sighs happily.

“I love you,” Cas says. Butterflies and lightning strikes up Dean’s back and he blushes. They never say it too often, but when they do, it always makes Dean feel like he’s still hearing it for the first time.

“I love you too, Cas,” He says quietly, turning his palm around to interlace their fingers.

A few hours later, they’re at the doctor’s office. Dr. Mills isn’t very busy today, and they’re back in a room in no time. Dr Mills keeps everything homey, with accents of oranges and reds and creams. The floors are still tiled and the walls are still a beige, but the countertops are a burnt orange instead of green or blue. The chairs in the rooms are lounge chairs that are a soft orange or a dark red, with potted plants in the corners and pretty pieces of art on the walls.

Dr Mills comes in with a wide smile on her face, “Hey, boys! It’s good to see ya again.”

“Hello, Jody,” Cas nods, because Dr. Mills always wants to be called by her first name. Dean is already sitting with his legs dangling on the table, or bed. It’s more like a cushioned table that elevates. Dean’s not sure what to call it.

“So I’m just going to jump into things here – how have things been going? Any pains?”

Dean shakes his head, “Not really. She was moving last night.”

Jody grins wide at that. “That’s great! That means progress. And ‘she’, huh?” She winks, pulling out her ultrasound machine and hooking it up. “Why don’t you lay back here and pull your sweater up?”

Dean does as he’s told as he answers. “Everyone has a feeling.”

“Your stomach is also growing downward, which is also a sign of a girl. Did you know that?” Jody smiles, turning the screen on. Dean feels butterflies erupt in his stomach as he smiles and shakes his head. Cas appears beside of him and takes his hand, like usual. “Do you guys have any names picked out yet?”

“Emma Claire,” Cas answers for her.

“I like that, it has a nice ring to it.” Jody nods, winking down at Dean as she squirts some of the cold, clear gel cross his stomach. She presses the scanner against his skin and moves it around, pressing down hard enough for Dean to feel it pressing into him. He cranes his neck to look up at the screen and he gasps and tightens his hold on Cas’ hand when he sees the figure.

“Okay,” Jody says as she slows her movements. She snapshots the screen before she explains. “That’s the head,” she explains, and moves around. “Right about here you can see she’s curled up.”

“She?” Dean asks quietly. Jody smiles as she moves it around some more and nods.

“Yep, looks like you’re family knows what they’re talking about. It’s a little girl.”

Dean snaps his head over to look at Cas who’s staring at the screen. Cas glances down, and even his stormy eyes are glazed over. He smiles widely and tightens his hold on Dean’s hand.

“That’s awesome.” Dean whispers, letting his head fall back to continue looking at the screen.

Jody continues taking snapshots and switches something on the machine. She hushes them and a small noise comes from the speakers. A small thud. It’s a little slow, and a little faint. Jody frowns at that and hums.

“What? What is it?” Dean asks frantically, glancing from Jody to the screen.

“Her heartbeat is a little weak,” Jody explains. “That can happen sometimes. We’ll just have to watch her really close for right now, just in case. I don’t know if you read any of the pamphlets in the lobby or not – there’s a lot of problems that can occur in a male Omega’s first pregnancy.”

Dean tenses and purses his lips. “Like what?”

“Natural things. Nothing really in particular, nothing any of us can stop. Where a male’s body isn’t quite set up like a female’s, sometimes it just has a harder time carrying out pregnancies and miscarriages can occur. As long as you’re getting plenty of rest, taking those vitamins, sticking to a proper diet and drinking water, there’s nothing you as the parent can do. Emma just has to be strong.”

Dean doesn’t know he’s crying until he hiccups.

“Oh sweetie,” Jody coos, patting his arm as she wipes away the gel. “There’s nothing wrong with her right now. We’re just going to watch just in case. I have a good feeling that she’s going to be a-okay.”

Dean nods. “Of course she is.” He grumbles, wiping his tears before Cas does. “She’s a Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to jump straight into the rants because I literally can't right now. feel free to jump down where I talk about leaving kudos and stuff if you don't want to read about my problems.
> 
> So you guys read last Saturday I didn't go to work because of my anxiety. Well, same thing happened this Saturday. I took my meds because I wanted to go to work and Saturdays are busy so I needed to be there. Well, took my meds, and waited 45 minutes (hint: they're supposed/usually work within 25-30 minutes) and NOTHING. Finally, after almost an hour, I felt a little better, except not better-better. I felt emotionless and I felt so depressed all of a sudden and I was literally having such negative thoughts, things like "this wouldn't be happening if I were dead or laid up somewhere high off my skull". I hated those thoughts and immediately knew I would never be taking those pills anymore. But, instead of staying emotionless and depressed, those faded away into an anxiety attack literally 10 times worse than I could ever fear having. I was trying my damnedest not to cry, but it wasn't working, and I was still having some negative thoughts.
> 
> My mom was like "so are you going to work?" and she asked this at 1:30, when I had to be there at 2. Suddenly I got SO mad. I wanted to scream and throw my phone and hit something or _something_. I felt like I had 10 pounds of anger in a 5 pound bag and I was going to rip at the seams and explode. I told her there was no point in doing anything because it was too late. I was at my aunts when this happened and she asked me what my aunt said about the situation, and I said: "Nothing, no one seems to care. So I don't see a valid reason in even trying anything." And she told me of course they cared, but at that moment I felt like no one did. Like my anxiety problems were just bothersome and everyone pushed me away when they happened. I always bottle my anxiety up because I still feel like it's burdening them.
> 
> So she came and got me and I was still so pissed and depressed. I had an itch under my fingers that I wanted to scratch, but I didn't know what it was itching for. So we got to the restaurant and I stormed to the backroom where the OWNER, yes, OWNER was standing. And he asked me, is everything okay, Emily? And as I was turning the corner, I said "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I felt angry but my voice was so high pitched and upset I didn't recognize myself. He met me back there and I told him this exactly except I stuttered and hesitated and said "um" a lot: "So I had an anxiety attack this morning, and...um....I took my anxiety medicine but it didn't help. It made it worse. It made me depressed and angry. And I'm not sure what I need to do. My mom wanted to bring me here to talk to you about it but I just don't know."
> 
> He told me: "Well we're ready to have you here at 2, and I believe in you. You can do this!" His enthusiasm was forced and it made my stomach drop, and those words were backing me into a corner that I couldn't escape. He kept smiling and nodding and I don't think he was registering what was going on. I continued with: I just don't know if I can do this right now. It gave me some really negative thoughts.
> 
> He kept smiling and nodding with "no, no, I understand." NO, I wanted to scream it. YOU DONT. I'm a positive person and I wanted to kill myself. It was in the back of my mind. And I was infuriated. He pulled me into the office and told me "you can do this. You can have a few minutes to get yourself together." He even prayed, and I don't mean to offend any of you but I'm not a very religious person so that only angered me more. He didn't get it.
> 
> So I left to go find my mom. She had been talking to the supervisor. Apparently he ignored her and brushed her off the entire time she talked to him and ended up telling her this was a manager's problem, not his. So I went to the manager and told him the exact same thing I told the owner. And he said he understood and I felt it was more genuine. Maybe we have problems in common. I dont know, but he told me my health meant more to him than putting me out there if it's going to make me worse. I am forever grateful for him. But, now, I'm looking into a job at Sears. I don't know if it's going to make it better or worse, but I'm hoping for a change.
> 
> Anyways, sorry I ranted so much. I'm running out of characters to use, so I'm going to use these last few to say leave a kudos if you haven't and a comment saying hi and I'll see you. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOwie! oKay I'm so sorry for not posting for literally like a week. It was actually 4 days but it might as well have been a week. I have done WAY TOO MUCH STUFF in the past 4 days that could've been done in 4 MONTHS. 
> 
> ANY WHOE  
> I love you all and I hope everyone enjoys this cute, fluffy chapter :)

A few days later brings even more guests to the new Novak-Winchester home. Benny and Charlie visit when they can, which happened to be that very day. The normal crew gathered around to hear the doctor's news; Mary, Anna, Sam, Gabriel, and now Benny, Charlie, and her plus 1, Dorothy. Dean hugs Charlie awkwardly with his growing-more-than-ever stomach, and then Dorothy. Benny gives him an encouraging slap on the shoulder and a "Howdy, brother."

Charlie cut her hair since the last time he saw her. Her hair is no longer vibrant and fiery. With her aging from high school to young woman, it's grown into a deeper, much more sophisticated red Dean likes on her much more. Her hair is wavy and pinned back, but Dorothy looks the same. Her hair is still pulled back in an intricate updo, red lipstick, and biker boots. Their motorcycle is even parked beside Baby and Cas' Camaro.

"Okay, so spill the deets, Winchester." Charlie demands as she sits in the armchair Mary usually claims. Mary is too busy fussing with coffee to notice.

"So, it's definitely a girl." Dean announces, for the first time since the appointment out loud. Mary squeals from the kitchen and Gabriel 'awww's.

"I knew it!" Mary calls, sticking her head out from the kitchen to point. "Mother knows best!"

Dean huffs a small laugh and continues, the mood turning much more sad than he intended it to. From beside of him, Cas grabs his hand and rubs his warm thumb over the back of it. "She uh....she said since this is my first kid, I could have some problems. And where I, um, took those suppressants." Dean tells everyone quietly, gnawing on his lip. "She's not sure if there's anything wrong with her yet, other than a weak heartbeat, but she's making me come back sooner rather than later to check on her."

Mary comes out of the kitchen moments later and places coffee in front of everyone who asked for it, besides Dean. "Sweetie, if it puts some peace in your mind, my OB told me the same thing when I had you. She told me worse, even. The fatality rate for first-time mother Omegas back then were terrible, and yet here you are." Mary leans forward to cradle his cheek and kiss his forehead. "Survival is in your blood sweetie, I think she's going to be just fine."

Dean sighs and slouches against it. "I hope so."

"On a brighter note," Mary tries softly, "You boys come up with any names?"

"Emma Claire," Cas says from beside Dean. "Emma was Dean's idea and Claire was mine." 

"I like it." Anna says, winking to Dean and then smiling at her brother. "Although I think I'd like Anna Claire."

"Anna Gabrielle!" Gabriel piques up, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, you gotta admit it's cute."

"Samantha Anne!" Sam adds on.

"If anything, I overrule all of you. It should be Mary Anne."

Dean chuckles as he falls into Cas' side. He begins to doze off from a bad night's sleep when Charlie and Dorothy chime in being the god parents, and he thinks he even hears Benny laugh at everyone's banter. When he opens his eyes again, the scenery is different. The width of the bed stretches out like a horizon, and from the pillows it looks miles long. Cas is gone, but the lights are off and from the light curtains, the moon is shining and casting a blue glow on the room.

Dean sits up blearily and frowns, rubbing his eyes. Cas comes out of the bathroom, groggy himself, and crawls back beside of Dean.

"I tried not to wake you." Cas says thoughtfully as he settles, pulling Dean down and into his chest.

"S'ok," Dean murmurs, wrapping his arms around his Alpha. "Just felt wrong not having you here."

Cas hums into Dean's hair and pulls him as close as the pregnancy pillow and the hump of Dean's stomach lets him. Dean isn't nearly as big as he's going to be by the end of the 9 month period, but he's big enough to cause a problem during their snuggling. As Cas is beginning to fall asleep, and thinks Dean's back asleep himself, Dean speaks up, so quiet Cas wouldn't be able to hear him in any other setting besides the serene one they're in.

"Cas, what if...what if something happens?" Dean whispers into his chest, fingers curling and uncurling on the shirt over Cas' chest. "It would be my fault. I took those suppressants more than I should have."

Cas' grip tightens over Dean's back. "Nothing is going to happen. She is going to be healthy, happy baby girl. And the suppressants were the lowest dose, and you hardly took them often. Not enough to harm Emma."

Dean shakes his head. "One was enough."

"Shh," Cas hushes him, "You're tired and thinking too hard. You need to go to sleep."

"I can't, now." Dean huffs and buries his face harder into Cas' chest. "I think she's asleep but I just don't feel good."

Cas begins rubbing gentle circles in the small of Dean's back, a soft tune being hummed just enough under his breath to not disrupt the peacefulness surrounding them in the darkness. Dean huffs again and tries to concentrate on that, on Cas' voice, on the soft huff of breath over his hair when Cas has to take in another breath to keep humming. On the warmth of the blankets, of Cas' skin through the shirt, of his rainy smell. He doesn't tune out the chirp of crickets, and finally he begins to fall back to sleep.

>>

Some days are better than others. The next day is one of those. Dean lounges on the couch with his feet propped up on a pillow on the coffee table, warmed by the cheap fuzzy socks. He has on an extra big sweater than swallows him, but he's got it pulled up to his chest where his stomach is out in the open. He has a blanket dropped around his shoulders, and faintly he can hear Cas humming the same tune as last night as he works on their lunch.

Dean draws absent circles into the sides of his stomach, smiling absentmindedly when she bumps against it. He imagines what she'll be like, when she's here. Quiet and reserved, like Cas, maybe. Dark blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. Maybe when she's angry, she gets sarcastic and becomes a smartass with witty remarks like Dean. Or maybe, she'll be loud and sarcastic like Dean anyways. Maybe she'll have dark brown, practically black hair and light green eyes. Maybe she'll have freckles. She might have Dean's nose, Cas' mouth. Cas' ears, and Dean's eyes. She might be a spitting image of Dean or Cas completely.

Dean sighs softly when Cas comes into the living room with their food. It's a fancy type of taco Cas learned how to make forever ago. Almost a burrito. Dean loves them, and takes a hearty bite with a hum. He's not sure how it's going to sit with Emma, but with the flavor bursts going on in his mouth, he's sure he can face the consequences.

After his third swallow, he speaks. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Cas asks softly, arm curled around Dean's shoulders as he eats with his other hand. Emma bumps inside, but on the outside everything is still. Dean thinks it's so strange.

"Should we get her ears pierced?" Dean thinks aloud. "Are we going to be those cliche parents that pierce their kids' ears before they even know how to stand? Or, what color should we dress her in? Pink like normal, or maybe we can change it up and dress her in purples and blues and stuff."

Cas chuckles and pulls Dean in closer to his side. One of Dean's hands start running soft shapes into his stomach again. "Let's be the most cliche parents ever."

Dean laughs wholeheartedly at that and smiles. "Yeah. Okay. Lets do it." And he feels happy. He hopes it lasts forever, because he loves the soft, warm, fuzzy feeling that talking to Cas and about Emma puts inside of him. He revels in the warmth of Cas' side, Cas' food in his and Emma's stomachs, Cas' lips on his ear whispering how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to abandon the fluffy yet. More cuteness to come. :D  
> Again I'm so sorry for missing like ALL of my posting days this week, but seriously, I quit my job. I didn't turn in a 2 week notice because I COULDNT work another 2 weeks there so it would have been pointless. I felt bad about it, but it happens I suppose. I turned in multiple applications to places like Marshalls, Sears, Red Lobster, HomeGoods. Sears already told me I'm not what they're looking for, which is fine, whatever. It gives me time to relax and get myself in order again.
> 
> On a weirder note, my friend's ex (yall remember her) texted me and basically asked me out. He said honestly he wants to hang out with me so he can get his mind off of her. At that time I was like yeah okay. Not "Yeah, okay, I'll date you" NO WAY. He had two movie tickets and it's to a movie I genuinely want to see. I don't in any way like him whatsoever so I figured hey, no biggie I guess. My friend told me to go for it anyways. So I told him yeah I'll think about going. Mom said I should to get out of the house if I trust the situation enough. At the time I did, I saw it as going as friends. But now, the day before I'm going, I can't go. Not I'm not allowed to, but I can't because what even is this?
> 
> I just can't believe I let myself think I'm not the rebound girl for five seconds, and with the way he cheated on her, and still treats her for dumping him to put herself in a better relationship, I wouldn't want to be with him anyways. I was going to go just to see the movie, but he's called me nonstop and acts like we're "official" and, just, no, nay nay. Nada. Nope. Zilch. Bye.
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudos if you haven't and a comment saying how much u hate me!!!!! :D yaya no seriously i love you all don't hate me <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys............im not dead............so it seems...............anyways....  
> this is like 200 words just to kick the plot back into gear. i'm gonna do my best to start writing again.

Being Alpha meant every pack member goes to Castiel when something is wrong. Not wrong as in "my little girl has a cold," but wrong like  _intruders._ And that's exactly what Dean woke up to one morning -- hushed yelling, Cas' voice growing deeper, and angrier, and louder by the word. Alongside his was Gabriel's, a worried tone in his normally careless voice. It woke Dean up immediately, worry pounding through every inch of his body as he rolled through the thick blankets until his feet touched the cold wooden floor.

He stands up shakily with the growing belly, and walked as fast as he could to the ajar door. He sees Cas through the slit, and Cas seems to be completely unaware of his Omega spying. Cas' deep blue eyes are wide with worry, and so are Gabe's. Gabriel looks up at Castiel as he paces, running his hand through his chaotic black hair. Neither of them notice Dean.

"Do you know  _where_ he is?" Cas asks quietly, insistently.

"Not me directly, but I have a few eyes around the city keeping tabs on him." Gabriel says, and it only barely seems to smooth some of the tension in Cas' rocky shoulders. "I only got word this morning. I wanted to be the one to tell you before someone else made a mistake of confronting him. So far everyone's keeping quiet."

Cas nods shakily and purses his lips. "Okay. Keep everyone quiet about it while I think about what to do."

"Okay," Gabriel nods, "You'll do what it takes, little brother, I know." Gabriel pats his shoulder and leaves, shutting the glass door behind him. Cas watches him walk down the driveway with his hands in his sweat pockets. He looks defeated through the crack of the door. Dean thinks he still has a cover as he frowns and leans against the doorjamb. 

"You can stop eavesdropping Dean -- I'll tell you," Cas says suddenly, turning around and connecting eyes with Dean. Dean freezes and gasps, mouth going dry at being caught. He opens the door and comes out, keeping his distance.

"Who--"

"My elder brother Lucifer." Cas says, gravel voice extra rough. "Some of Gabriel's followers spotted him entering our territory."

"Lucifer? The one--"

"Yes," Cas breathes. "That one. I don't want you to leave the house without me, Gabriel, or Sam. Someone capable, because Lucifer is relentless and as soon as he smells me on you, he will do his all to hurt you -- emotionally and physically. Do you understand?"

Dean gulps and nods, "Yes. I understand." Dean agrees. "What are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to see if he comes to me before I go to him. I want to avoid war if at all possible."

Dean nods, agreeing, and rubs the swell of his stomach. The nerves are twitching in every inch of his body with worry. He's never met Lucifer, but if Cas' word is anything to go on, Lucifer is bad news. Dean's mothering instincts kick in and he  _won't_ let anything happen to his pup if he can help it. If it comes down to it, he won't physically need anyone to save him from Lucifer. He'd do it himself just to save his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm excited for this half of the plot. it's angsty and i'm good with that. i'm also gonna try to write another fresh story to get my gears back in place.
> 
> and an update on life;  
> that ex of my friends is still in my life. i ended up hanging out with him and idk how it happened but we totally made out and it was admittedly amazing. before that my friend sent me this long text about how he deserves a second chance and how he might be able to redeem and do better with himself with me. so when i went for it she basically disowned me for it when he actually showed potential. me and him talked about him cheating on her and he started crying hardcore manly man when he heard all the bad stuff she said. apparently she just assumes things but i took both sides or neither. however you want to look at it. but we've been dating for a while now and he's pretty amazing.
> 
> we joke about gay fan fics. like if he sees me writing he'll start saying stuff like "cas tongue fucks deans mouth like emily wants to.......and it was hot as fuck" and its a good relationship i think
> 
> anyways pls feel free to hate on me below, i accept all comments :)))))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was wondering, should i put like little song lyrics or a piece of the chapter up here? let me know :)

The days were hectic after that. Cas wouldn't let Dean out of his sight really, barely to use the bathroom, and when he did, he would leave Dean in capable hands. He was being paranoid, and that alone stressed Dean out to his limits. Dean's aches and pains were worse from the added nerves of Lucifer roaming around. It was crazy -- how he wasn't even near Dean and was still affecting him. Dean was growing larger and larger every week, he couldn't take much more than he was receiving.

Cas had people over almost every day now. Some of those days, he was gone. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know, either. Today was one of those days. The bed was empty beside of Dean, sheets cold and pillow slightly wrinkled. When Dean padded into the living room, he saw the golden locks of his mom's hair in the kitchen, cascading down her back in waves as she cooked breakfast. Dean sighs and sits down on the only piece of furniture that doesn't creak under his heavy weight, and that he doesn't sink into. It's Cas favorite chair. It's sturdy and large and fits Dean and his extra piece well. 

Mary glances around the kitchen and smiles. "Good morning, sweetie." 

"Morning, mom," Dean yawns. "What are you making? That smell is killin' me. I'm starving." Dean grumbles, pushing himself up with a grunt to waddle into the kitchen where he stands about a foot taller than his tiny mother.

Mary chuckles, "Eggs, sausage, and pancakes."

Dean hums and smiles. "That sounds amazing, thanks."

Mary nods, and shoos him away. "Go sit. If you keep standing up, your ankles are going to get even more swollen and we'll have to take you back to the doctor." Dean mumbles underneath his breath as he pulls up a dining chair and sits. His mom is right though -- his ankles are begging for him to just prop them up and never move. They're threatening a purple shade, and are constantly throbbing. The doctor said that was normal, though, so he tries not to think about it too much.

"Do you know where Cas went this morning?" Dean asks after a moment. Mary glances at him with a frown.

"No, I don't, actually. He seemed in a hurry, though." Mary comments. Dean sighs and nods. Of course Cas wouldn't mention it to anyone. Dean just hopes it doesn't have anything to do with Lucifer -- and if it does, that every thing is okay. The thought of Lucifer vandalizing the town in Cas' name and then hurting Cas in the process makes Dean's entire body tense up.

"Oh sweetie," Mary coos as she places a large plate of fresh breakfast in front of him. "Cas has been alpha for years now. You have to trust his instinct."

Dean nods, and tries to smile as he takes the first bite. It tastes delicious, but the worry is keeping him from really tasting it.

\--------

Cas comes back sometime late evening. He looks and seems fine, though still nervous and stressed. Dean looks up from the tv and frowns as Cas sighs and sits across from him on the couch. 

"Where were you today?" Dean asks quietly.

Cas shakes his head. "With Gabriel, talking about what we're going to do about Lucifer."

"And what are you going to do about it? Is he really that much of a threat?"

Cas laughs darkly. "Yes, Dean. He could ruin everything we have here. Not just you and me, but the entire pack. He's so sinister and manipulative, he could potentially turn all of us against each other and killing some in the process."

Dean shivers. "Okay...so what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet." Cas mutters. "Wait until he shows his face so I can put him down for good." Dean nods and continues watching whatever is on the tv, although he really can't pay attention to it with everything rattling around in his brain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little longer this time...next time will be longer! D: sorry guys i know im annoying. 
> 
> do any of you drink vitamin water? if so whats your favorite flavor :))))) mine is orange 
> 
> i think im gonna go paint my nails if i can find some nail polish. maybe pink or red or something autumny


	6. Revising All Chapters -- Wanting some help with ideas!

Hey all! Wow it's been a while.. Like a whole year! Well, just to give y'all a run down on what's happened this past year~ 

Found out I was 10 weeks 3 days pregnant in September 2015, had a complicated first trimester with bad spotting (bleeding), quit my job cold turkey (long story, I'll get to it eventually), was super sick the end of my first trimester and beginning of my second, had a lot of doctors appts in my second and was incredibly stressed out planning the baby shower with my mom + lots of momma boyfriend drama (also another long story), and could barely breathe in my third. Had baby boy 3 weeks early on May 24th 2016 and had lots of trouble coping with sleeping through the night and feedings, also went through a lot of mental and emotional stress about breastfeeding. Still going through that, though.

Also had a lot of issues with family -- I have an aunt on dialysis who needs almost 24/7 supervision who went through several surgeries and her brother often wasn't home with her (he was playing the roll of caregiver and moved in w/her to make caring for her easier), so my mega pregnant self and my mom was up there most of the time and then with the addition of my newborn -- Whose name is Henry Colton Bourne, btw ;)

Anyways, just before I had bubba, we found a house and we've been going through EVEN MORE emotional and mental stress with the financing and closing on the house. Also still going through that. 

Somewhere in the midst of all this, I REALLY wanted to start writing this story again. Like super badly. But going back and rereading these chapters, I have no inspiration for the Quake plot I had originally planned, so I have it in my head to go back and revise all the chapters and repost them and pretty much start this part of the Drift plot all over again. Add more suspense and heartache, you know. ;)

BUT I also want some help with that soooooo I was wondering if ya'll would send me some super cool ideas you'd like to see in this story. Heartachey ideas, suspenseful ideas, cute ideas, so on and so fourth. So however ya'll want to send it to me is up to you, but I'll put several options below, just let  me know you're giving Quake ideas so I don't get confused!

**I hope ya'll didn't abandon this story, I really miss writing it. Maybe my lame explanation will shine some light on why I've been gone so long. I love you guys sooooo much and if you will help me with this and kickstart some inspiration for me, I'll get writing immediately when Henry is snoozing. Love you guys lots :***

[ _Send me a tumblr message_ ](http://toocutecas.tumblr.com/ask)

[ _Add me on Facebook (yes lets be besties) and msg me on there!_ ](https://www.facebook.com/keepmeemily)

_Email me @ magnificentemily01@gmail.com_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so............lets not even start......................  
> this is short but hey  
> it's begun

Dean woke up to a thud.

Then a crash...a groan.

He sits up straight in the bed, and looks over. The only thing left in Cas’ wake is rumpled sheets and a cold blanket. Dean grunts as he scoots out of bed, growing belly beginning to protrude from his shirt. He wipes the sleep from his eyes as he heads down the hall, turning the corner to peer into the living room.

He skids to a halt, stumbling back into the wall.

Cas is laying in the remains of their coffee table, everything that was once on it thrown across the room. Cas’ nose is bleeding, and he’s panting. Dean’s eyes shoot over to the man, blonde and tall with a sinister grin.

“Lucifer,” Dean whispers, terror running through every inch of his body.

“Oh, you’ve heard of me.” Lucifer grins. He turns to Cas, “Oh, brother. I’m so flattered. I didn’t know you had a mate – much less talked about me!” Lucifer holds his hands to his heart and bats his eyes. Dean looks at Cas, who glares and tries to stand up from the shattered glass and wood. Lucifer takes long strides over to him, and grabs him by the shirt. Cas dangles in their air like he weighs nothing.

Dean’s breath is quickening, eyes wide as he looks at Cas.

“I was going to kill you,” Lucifer pouts, glancing at Dean. “But now that would be too easy.”

“What are you talking about–” Cas tries to interrupt, but Lucifer drops him. Cas loses his balance and collapses back into the mess with a groan.

“Stop hurting him,” Dean snaps through his teeth, hand involuntarily going over his small bump as Lucifer starts the slow walk towards him. Dean stumbles back into the corner as he nears, nowhere else to hide.

“A baby on the way, hmm?” Lucifer taunts, smirking. “Castiel, you didn’t tell me you were going to be a father.”

“Stay away from him,” Cas growls, finally managing to pick himself up from the mess.

“Or what? You’ll kill me? I don’t think you could even if you wanted to, little brother.” Lucifer snaps, eyes glaring at Cas that has a hard time staying on his feet. Dean wonders just how much Cas got beaten while he was peacefully sleeping in their bed. “Besides,” Lucifer continues. “Haven’t you told Dean about Rachael yet?”

Dean’s eyes widen. Cas stays silent, mouth snapping shut.

“Cas?” Dean asks quietly, frowning. He’d heard of Rachael, but never knew the story. Cas would never give in.

“Cas?” Lucifer repeats, raising a brow. Cas stays quiet, and shakes his head hesitantly. “Oh, goodie. That means I get to tell the story!”

“Lucifer, no–”

“Don’t you want to tell your little omega the truth?” Lucifer glares, turning to Dean once more with his fingers intertwined by his torso. “Oh, Rachael. That poor lost soul. See, little Cassie here had a mate before you. Once upon a time, Castiel didn’t believe in True Mates. So he, well, settled. Rachael was a real pretty girl, brown hair and pretty sparkly eyes. Real in love with Cassie, too. Well, Castiel left her behind to go on a trip. You know, I’m sure he’s told you about his trips,”

Dean glances at Cas worriedly, who simply looks at him with the words  _ I’m sorry  _ written all over his face.

“Castiel got a call to come home from Gabriel. Rachael was dead,”

Lucifer says it so bluntly it makes Dean gasp. His hand flexes against Emma.

“Want to know the cause of death?” Lucifer grins.

“Stop–” Cas pleads from behind him, but Lucifer ignores him.

“Complications during a pregnancy.” Lucifer is blunt, again, eyes dead as he stares at Dean. “See, when you mate with an Omega, and they get pregnant, the Alpha isn’t supposed to leave for long periods of time. Poor Rachael suffered without her Cassie. But Castiel stayed away. Rachael and her baby were both found dead a few weeks before Castiel even planned on coming back,”

Dean shudders, tears pricking his eyes as he glances to Castiel. Cas isn’t crying, but he looks so broken. Dean tries to feel forgiveness, but if everything he just heard was true, then how could Cas do such a thing? How was Dean supposed to look past this?

“Cas?” Dean whispers, breaking the moment’s silence. “Is...is all that true?”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice is so broken.

“Cas!” Dean barks, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks. “It’s true?”

“I didn’t know–” Cas starts, but Lucifer interrupts.

“It’s true, Dean. Every word of it. Castiel left her. She’s six feet under now.” 

“Dean,” Cas says over top of Lucifer’s taunts, “You know me better than that. You know this isn’t the truth,”

“Then tell me, Cas!” Dean cries out, “Why can’t you just tell me?” Cas shakes his head, eyes screwing shut. Dean feels the tears continuing to fall, hand falling from it’s warm spot on top of Emma.

“You don’t know him, Dean.” Lucifer shakes his head. “Castiel has secrets. More than just Rachael. Besides. If he hasn’t told you about her yet, what makes you think he ever would?” Lucifer smirked, glancing back at Cas who has his head in his hands. “Just think about that, Dean. Who is this man before you? The father of your child? True Mates?” He scoffs, “None of that’s real. It’s just an illusion.”

“Cas,” Dean pleads, eyes staring deep, willing and begging for Cas to just  _ look at him.  _ “Just tell me…” He shakes his head. Castiel only looks at him, then to Lucifer. He has no words on his tongue. Dean lets out a bitter laugh.

Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s stumbling back, back towards the bedroom. He’s got his most worn clothes in his hand, and his phone. He’s tripping over his own feet as he shoves past Lucifer and towards the front door. Too many thoughts. Too many aches now, physical and emotional. He can’t hear the coherent, reasonable thoughts anymore. It’s all  _ Why? Why? Why? _

“Dean,” Cas begs from the inside of their home, as Dean heads for the porch. “Dean!” He shouts, but Dean can’t hear him.

He’s walking again. Just like the years before.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos (since you can do that now ;)) and drop a comment! I'd love to hear from you all!
> 
> follow me and listen to me complain and talk about supernatural:  
> [Tumblr](http://pleasecas.co.vu)  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kissabledean)  
> [Instagram](https://instagram.com/missem67/)


End file.
